mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow Wolf
Shadow Wolf is a major hero character featured in Red Dead Revolver. With the addition of the 'Legends and Killers' DLC pack, Wolf is made a multiplayer character in Red Dead Redemption under the "Legends" section in the Outfitter. Biography Shadow Wolf was a Native American that preferred hunting, camping and scouting on his own, but when Chief Running Moon told Shadow Wolf he couldn't visit with his favourite cousin; Red Harlow, anymore, he drifted even farther away. Despite this, the Red Wolf Tribe always respected him for his amazing woodcraft, tomahawk-throwing and the fact that he never backed down from any insult, especially one from the Black Elk Tribe. Interactions When it was discovered that Red was indeed still alive, but locked up in General Diego's mine, none questioned the decision of the elders to send Shadow to the rescue. His final deeds drove the Black Elk away and ended the desecration of Sunset Canyon. Wolf was mortally wounded during his and Red's attack on Diego's Fort by Colonel Daren and Jose Hernandez. Red killed Daren, but Shadow Wolf died later in Red's arms. Red took Shadow's knife and stabbed deceased Daren in the back. Wolf ended up becoming more famous in death than he ever was in life. Like some sort of an extinct animal - a Dodo bird, if you will. Multiplayer quotes *''"You should consider joining the bears in hibernation, I've heard its very rejuvenating."'' *''"I can take you to a permanent winter, if you so choose."'' *''"Life out here? Ha, has aged you."'' *''"Can anyone else hear gnats? Buzzing, annoying creature."'' *''"The wilderness has not treated you well, I see."'' *''"There are many ways I could end your life, one more frightening than the next."'' *''"My sympathy; obviously, you have not withstood the test of time."'' *''"I am the part of the earth you couldn't plough; the part that strikes at random, without a cares to what it lays waste."'' *''"Is this the best the "great white father" has sent us? A sorry state of affairs."'' *''"So you must be feeling good, feeling good you've tamed the frontier, remade the earth in your own image. Like the Dixmor that you are."'' *''"I could easily dispose of all of you; I don't need to make it seem accidental either."'' *''"You're afraid of dying, simply because it would mean losing access to your possessions; that is unnatural."'' *''"You people have ported us for too long."'' *''"You must be the result of this so-called "progress"; now you can see why my people are so sceptical."'' *''"Do you normally mark the spot you're standing with your bodily fluids?"'' *''"If you so successfully tame the wild earth, then why can I kill you so easily?"'' *''"A man who has nothing to lose, is afraid of losing nothing; bear that in mind."'' *''"I can multiply all the pain in your lives, by many times, if you give me difficulty."'' *''"I can create a new burial ground here; you will be the first client."'' *''"Perhaps you are feeling a nervous twitch in your undergarments now."'' *''"If you feel you are unhappy in life, I can help you end it."'' *''"I cannot help but think there is more sense in a swarm of insects than my present company."'' *''"You fear the shadows, but the shadows are my home."'' *''"Oh, what a stench... Does no one bathe anymore?"'' *''"It looks as though it is you people who have grown wilder, not the earth tamer."'' *''"Oy, mis huesos dueli!"'' *''"I've travelled too far in life to put up with the nonsense I see all around me now."'' *''"You all smell like decaying undergrunt; is it not easier to bathe in your modern world?"'' *''"You're pushing me close to a precipice and I have no intention of falling."'' *''"Am I among flightless birds? You look so helpless, waddling on the ground."'' *''"Pray for a swift death."'' Showdown Wolf may appear as a playable character in Showdown after the player has at least completed the mission "Circus Carnival" with a good rating. Otherwise, the player may complete the mission "Devil Mountains" with a good rating to unlock Wolf. His weapon of choice is a Widowmaker and a sacred bow and his special ability are becoming invisible for half of a minute. He is one of the most useless characters in Showdown along with Paul O'Grady and Sissy Fess. Journal Entry From what I know, Shadow Wolf has always preferred to hunt and explore on his own. When Chief Running Moon told him that he could not visit his favourite cousin, Red anymore, he distanced himself from the tribe even further. The tribe, however, has always respected him for his skills with a bow and his intransigence with insults, especially if from the Black Elk tribe. When he discovered that cousin Red was still alive and locked up in General Diego's mines, nobody questioned the elders' decision to send Wolf to rescue him. His last exploits drove out the Black Elk and put an end to the life its leader, Grizzly. Trivia *Shadow Wolf, along with several other characters from Revolver, is mentioned in a campfire segment in Red Dead Redemption. *He has a boot mark on his back, referencing to how Colonel Daren stomped on him at Diego's Fort. *He does not have a rifle strap, making him not be able to hide rifles on his back. Instead, he has to tie them up somehow to his naked back. *His voice sounds similar to Chief Mangan's voice. *In Revolver''s multiplayer, Shadow uses his real voice and is voiced by Chaske Spencer. While in story mode, he is voiced by Gene Jones for some reason. He also shares Sheriff Bartlett's quotes while fighting. Jones provided the voice of Bartlett. *In ''Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition, his role was used by Nastas, while Wolf was proclaimed the leader of his own tribe called Shadow Wolf's Tribe. However, Wolf is never seen in the game. Gallery Shadow_Wolf.jpg|Wolfy riding a horse. Wolf_&_Wolves.jpg|Wolf speaking to his elders. Reed_&_Wolfe_at_Dieko's.png|"Run, Wolfie, RUN!!!" Darrin_on_Wolfe.jpg|Daren standing on a Wolf. Playable_skin_Shadow_Wolf.png|Shadow Wolf's playable model. Wolf_at_Dieko's.jpg|Shadow at Diego's Fort. Irvin heed.jpg|That darn Bruce Irvin or Shadow Wolf? Category:Characters Category:RDR Category:Deceased Characters Category:Killed in Action Category:Natives Category:Native Americans Category:Gang Leaders Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Cousin of Protagonist Category:Protagonists Category:Weak sauce Category:Poverty at it's Finest Category:Cousin of a Villain Category:Phantasm Category:Environmentalists